Collage Changes You
by Carrot Glace1
Summary: We all know how Goku saved the world right? Well this isn't about him so HA!


A/n: This story is set in the early GT time line, Trunks is 19. Goten is 18 and I own none of the Characters in this story..... hard as I may try. DX

Also Any poems you see in this story are all written by me on the spot. I copyrighted them too.

"Trunks you can't be serious can you?!" The youngest child of the Son family spoke as a low laugh emerged from his throat.

"Yes Goten, I am quite serious about going off to collage and finally doing something useful with my life" The short lavender haired teen paused then placed more clothing into his black suitcase.

"Also" He started again breaking brief silince "I'm going because they enjoy my poetry, but since your father was wished back then I also have no need to stay."

Goten gave a malice snort "Trunks any dolt could write dark morbid poetry. But our band is more important isn't it?!" He stomped and settled himself on the older boy's black sheeted bed side.

Trunks opened his bedroom door leading out of his bedroom then glared darkly then snarled. "Thanks Goten, I'm glad my talent means nothing to you…." He trailed off for a moment then flipped his hair that now barely reached his earlobes out of his face.

"Also... Our so band…..good job on that. You planned it out in what? Middle school, yes?" He now hissed "Yes we've come oh so fucking far to stop caring haven't we?"

With that been said the lavender haired boy threw his bag down the stairs sending clothes flying out profusely. "Damn it!" he snarled storming down the stairs stepping onto his dark drawn on blue jeans.

Goten stood on the top of the stair well as Trunks made his way down to pick up and repack his belongings "Buddy! Hey, I didn't mean it like that! I like your suicidal poetry though it makes no real sense to me!"

Goten hoisted himself down the stairs and helped his friend get his things. "Can't you stay with me though and train? You know like we did as children?"

Trunks looked up with a grin on his face. "Yes will it was your fault on that anyhow. You have girlfriends…….oh wait. HAD girlfriends my mistake." He added playful accepting his friend's apology.

As the two finally had Trunks' things settled in the bag they walked out to the front lawn and waited for Bulma to finish with the car. "You know mother…" Trunks started. "I could always fly there it would be erm faster."

Bulma threw her head up and slammed the hood of the car down roughly. "NO YOU WILL NOT!" She roared. "I will not have my son show up on the first day of school and explain to the school it's self why you such…..such!"

"Skills?" Goten added in slyly "its skills right?" Bulma snarled as her blue and oil stained hair frizzed "ADNORMALITES!"

Trunks and Goten both were taken aback. Bulma sighed and flattened her hair. "So I will be driving you. Sayain or not." With that she walked in side. "How is she gonna drive you Trunks if she's inside?" Goten asked with a chuckle.

Quickly as she had left Bulma came bustling out in her orange dress and hair combed over to on side. "Alright boys, put that last bag into the back and let's go!" She had a large grin placed on her elderly face. "To bad your father is off with Goku today….and Bura is at day camp."

Trunks smiled and sat in the passenger seat aside his mother. "I'm actually glad it's only you two now you won't embarrass me….." An other door closed behind Trunks of the dark forest green like van.

"No!" Goten spoke in a high pitched tone and smile on his face "We would never want that! Embarrass?! Ha!" Goten made a face and smirked evilly "So um what is it exactly that would embarrass you anyway Trunks?"

Trunks sighed "Anything that's going into your head right now." He spoke sternly "Yeah that would do it mainly." Goten grinned "Head…Rrrrrriiiiiiigggghhhttt..."

He elbowed Trunks playfully then soon made chicken and other odd animal sounds as Trunks stared at Goten as if he had lost his mind. "ENOUGH GOTEN!" Bulma roared causing Goten to freeze in mid movement.

"Alright bags are packed, classes picked, dorm room bought and paid for. All you need Trunks is new friends!" Bulma spoke chipper over the cars engine.

_Friends…….of course and how am I going to make those?_ Trunks though as he rested his head into his right hand and started at the on going cars of the highway.

Bulma spoke up again. "Trunks, how are you going to run my company when I want to retire if you're off in collage?"

Trunks looked up at his mother and grinned childishly "That's simple, you see I won't." He laughed as his mother made a face then stuck out her tounge.

Trunks made the same face his mother did, picked up a note book from the black dashboard and began to scribble down an other poem that came into his head.

With out looking he spoke arrogently " and father said my writing would get me no where in life." He grinned.

Goten leaned over Trunks' set to see what he was writing. "A Dead Child's Wish…" Goten spoke with a ackward expression plastered on his face then read aloud more.

"_A dead child's wish is nothing more than a whim of lies, for being so truthful and so bleak. A child knows of what lies in the shadows adults choose to ignore. _

_Dark bleeding hearts and bodies so mangled torture and gore are nothing no more._

_Like a candle in the rain of blood from the skies. A child doesn't know what to ask when It's their turn to die.."_

Trunks felt his face get hot as he looked down at his black t-shirt " I know it's one of my worst ones I've written…"

He trailed of blushing sense his mother and Goten giving ackward looks. Goten cleared his throat and ruffled his best friend's hair. "No dude it's kinda sick…if you ask me."

He gasped "BUT! That's why they accepted you in collage right?! Because you're good at writing those kind of things."

Bulma laughed at this "Yes, he's just lucky he was accepted into a collage and not a mental institution as well."

"Thanks mother..." Trunks growled offensivly

"I'm serious Trunks Vegeta Breif!" Bulma snapped.

"I'm glad your not like one of those problem children who get depressed all

the time because they want attention from a parent or dress in those weird

style of clothes….I'm just glad your happy when you right those scary poems honey." Bulma pulled up to a red light then put her hand on her son's shoulder.

"Trunks, honey you are happy when you write these sort of things aren't you?" She cooed to her son with worry glimmering in her teal eyes.

Trunks blushed more "Of course I am!" He laughed "It's not like I want negative attention….I'm not Marron."

Goten nodded in silence agreeing with what Trunks had to say. "He's right Trunks doesn't depress easily and It's normaly me who needs to be talked out of something stupid."

Bulma sighed relived "Good. If I found out that you do pull the same shit that Marron does I will hunt you down and do that same exact thing to myself you understand me?!"

Trunks stared wide eyed at his mother then nodded. "I won't, don't worry…" He spoke easily not wanting to anger his mother anymore.

Bumla smiled "Good. I can't bilave that girl anyway. Cutting what dumb person would go and do that? Honsetly."

Goten sighed as Bulma was venting more the color draining off her face like melting snow as she stopped the car again. And faced her son once more. "Trunks, honey I want you to promise me something."

"Mother why did you stop the car w-" "PROMISE ME!" Trunks nodded quickly as his eyes went back towards Goten's grinning face. " I-I will" He hesitantly spoke.

"Good" Bulma added "Promise me, I get to hear from you at lest At LEST once a week a letter a call or something." Trunks grinned once more "Alright I will."

Bulma kissed her son on the cheek and started off once more. _ If mother acting like this now how will she act when we arrive?! _Trunks gave an

uneasy look towards Goten then reciveing on back from his friend Trunks looked down at his note book and wondered what awaited him.


End file.
